Several types of solid-state memory devices implement cross-point arrays of memory cells that are capable of two or more states that indicate a logic value stored by the memory cell. These cross-point arrays can be stacked vertically to help increase storage density. In some designs, this creates a need for additional stack lines below the memory stack or multiple additional lines for other issues, such as pitch matching. More efficient memory designs are needed.